


宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞🚘🔚happy halloween💕

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 水嫩嫩の金可爱让我写个宝宝不刷牙，钢铁侠亲自上阵的梗，结果我邪恶了🤣🤣🤣高能预警😱😱😱非战斗人员请撤离现场‼️迅速🚷





	宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞🚘🔚happy halloween💕

  “你早已经把我看光了，我却从没见过你长大后的身体⋯这有悖公平。”  
  一吻过后，微微用力揽住Peter下滑的绵软无力的背，抵在唇间的气息没有稍离，扫视过那迷离诱人而不自知的眼神，Tony的胸腔里跳动的全部是爱怜。  
  “什么时候给我看？”  
   喷在唇上的湿热气息让少年呼吸急促，但是羞涩让他仍保有一丝理智。  
  “等我准备好⋯”  
  男人揉揉他被光晕成金色的小脑袋，抱紧他在那雪白到放光的脖子上重重地吸了一口，看到鲜红的印记浮现在细嫩的肌肤上，他甚至无法勉强自己再等下去。  
  “Tony⋯”少年红着脸把自己挣出来，“Hum⋯Mr.Stark，我要把这个给您。”  
  看着少年真挚的脸和双手递过来的分成合约，男人心里满满感动，不由得好气又好笑。  
  “为什么？”他收回手，清清嗓子，以认真的态度面对他的男孩。  
  “我⋯其实我只做了很小很小一点点的事情，甚至配不上这些钱的零头。”他展颜一笑，“您给了我战衣，资助我九月基金，现在还让我成为了Avengers的一员，我已经得到了太多。而且，产品卖得好，大家看广告都有您的原因，所以⋯这钱我不能要。”  
  他怎么能不爱他？  
  男人的心都要酥化了。  
   “你以为⋯你男人会缺三五百万吗？”男人想了想，去掉了“区区”这个数量形容词。  
  “我⋯我不是这个意思⋯”少年耳根都红了，仍然不松口。  
  “带你去逛逛附近集团下设的工厂？” 男人觉得有必要让他的男孩清楚他到底在干什么，有什么产业，以后将向什么方向发展，免得以他那单纯的小脑子，轻易被人说两句就骗走了。  
  “可以吗？”少年两眼放光，像极了某种摇尾巴的小动物。  
   “⋯”男人无声地笑着摇摇头。他的男孩需要富养，要最好的。  
   不让你亲眼看到，还以为你男人不做武器，跨国集团就要随时倒闭是吧？  
  跟随Tony在郊区的大型水果蔬菜基地和纳米材料工厂穿梭，Peter简直眼界大开，不知今夕何年。  
  因为他男人开发的微型反应堆供电，淡水资源在这里不是稀缺资源，直接电解海水，成本低、供应充足还可以生成氯气和氢气等化工原料，淡水充足后之前相当大一片沙漠直接变绿洲。  
这里建成的超级农业工厂——单独一个生产车间足球场大小，几十层种植面，24小时用LED照明，促进加快光合作用，几百万上千万吨的粮食或者蔬菜短时间就可以生产出来。  
 他创造出的纳米机器人更厉害。产品到达医院，医生用针管给病人注射一管，里面有几十万个纳米机器人，可以24小时自动在人体内循环检查，将人体各项体内数据实时传导给主机，自行清除血管的血栓、疏通血管，攻击并杀死病变（癌变）细胞，不仅无创无痛苦，而且效果远远超过直接手术。  
  “这些只是SI在全球上万家工厂里的一小部分，”男人拍拍他肩膀，站到一个展示牌前，“你看，六年前，中国国家电网主动来找我合作，以咱们的微型反应堆加上他们的特高压技术在全世界所有国家设立电业公司，资助部分贫困地区，让电成为了最廉价方便的清洁能源。现在全世界每个国家都在使用SI的产品。”  
    “我⋯我⋯”少年绞着自己的衣摆，突然发现和男人之间仿若天堑般的距离，而他天真地以为自己可以追到并独自拥有那个神一样的男人。  
  “告诉你是因为你即将成为这一切的主人，而不是临阵退缩。”男人看着摸过去却落空的手，眼神变得锐利。“你是在拒绝我吗？”  
  “我⋯”长期以来的喜欢和无条件的服从让少年理亏地乖乖低下头，他心里乱糟糟的，完全不知道怎么调节自己的心情。  
   “是我让你太自由了么？招惹了我你还想去哪？”双手握住少年柔韧的腰身拉向自己，狠狠地封住他粉嫩的小嘴，男人抱起他疾步走向停靠并打开门的劳斯莱斯。  
  “求你别在车上⋯”敏感的身体被挑逗让少年说不出完整的句子，朦胧中看到Happy为他们关上车门，他红着脸开始剧烈挣扎。  
  “如果你乖乖听话⋯”男人吸吮着少年颤抖的耳垂，双手毫不客气地在他身上游移。  
  “我听⋯”奶萌萌的小声音轻轻回应。  
  “如你所愿，honey。”男人放开他，轻点自己胸前的反应堆。  
  纳米机器人顺着少年的身体流向目的地。  
  “啊！”一声艳丽的惊呼冲出少年两片嫣红的薄唇，他迅速咬牙，喉头发出宛若小兽的呜咽。  
  “Shh一一”男人凑近少年耳朵，单手环上他的肩，“如果你要叫，我不介意继续做下去⋯”  
  少年猛摇头，用被男人纳米战衣变幻成的手铐铐住的双手握住男人放在自己裆部的右手。  
  “好吧，”男人收手，转为摩挲上少年温润细腻的手臂。  
  少年发出轻微的哼哼声，不安地并拢双腿小幅磨擦，手就要往自己下腹去。  
  Peter以为他的Mr.Stark会阻止他，但男人没有。  
   事实上男人恨不能来一杯黑方，一边品味它，一边品尝他。  
  没有黑方，他也烧灼起来了。  
  因为他的天使转身跨坐上他的大腿，带着泣音的呼吸吐在男人颈间，让他血脉贲张。       
   眼睁睁地看着小猫一样小声叫着的天使颤抖着双手解开了自己牛仔裤的腰，拉下白色的内裤，被盔甲的一部分半包裹着的粉红色的分身正无助地哭泣。  
   男人的呼吸陡然粗重。  
  少年用自己胡乱地磨蹭男人腿间，却被布料磨得一僵，抽搐了一下小声呼痛。  
  “Mr⋯Mr.Stark⋯”连自慰都不会的少年无助地抓住男人的手就向腿间去。  
  “No，kid。”男人按住少年的手，“你要信守承诺，不在车上。”  
  “No⋯no，Mr.S⋯”  
  少年把脸埋在男人锁骨处磨蹭，热烫的温度让男人忍不住在他头发上轻吻安慰。  
   少年的腰胡乱摇摆，终于伴随着咬住男人衣领的一声靡丽的娇哼把自己更紧地送入男人怀中，挺直许久后喘息着瘫软在他身上。  
  车稳稳停下，男人亲亲少年额头，为他整理好裤子，若无其事把他放在旁边，看也不看自己湿透的衬衫，扣上西装扣子，在车门打开后从容淡定地下车向少年伸出手。  
   公主抱出仍然低头的小爱人，男人走向电梯上楼。  
  “我可能没办法再给你当人肉专车了。”男人把他送到卧室，活动了一下自己的手臂，坐到他旁边休息。  
  许久没听见少年出声，男人用左肘撑起身体侧躺，右手去摸他的小甜心。  
  起伏的肩头让男人心中一紧，他用三根手指捏起少年满是泪痕的小脸。  
  红润的小嘴唇已经咬破，少年哭得一塌糊涂。  
  “哭泣是没用的。”男人被激起雄性占有欲，他慢条斯理地脱下自己的外套又扔掉衬衣，略带粗鲁地褪下少年的牛仔裤和内裤，露出少年套在金红涂装的机甲中部分裸露的分身，那物什的尾端隐没在撑开的后庭幽径。  
  “除了属于我，今天你没有别的选择。”  
   好闻的气息笼罩了Peter，在他反应过来之前，男人就封住了他的小嘴。  
   手忙脚乱的少年在男人身下胡乱挣扎踢蹬着，三两下就被经验丰富的前花花公子制住双脚，铐住的手被吸到床头，男人用双手和唇舌在他身上点火，很快，少年就被吻得意乱情迷，主动追着男人的热吻抬起头去吸吮男人的舌。  
  “喜欢我吗？”悬在少年上方看着被欲望虏获的小爱人，男人忍住爱恋和欲望诱他一再抬高下巴，不得不望向他。  
   “⋯”少年点点头，小口微张，嫩红的小舌颤微微地伸出口腔。  
  “这样还不足以让我放弃原则。”男人的食指和中指呈90度滑过少年胸膛和腋下，在小腹及侧腹留连，对他美好的触感欲罢不能。  
“我喜欢你，Peter Parker。”男人的唇随着手移动，“从你说出能力越大，责任越大的那一刻开始。”  
少年的理智渐渐回复，他泪汪汪的眼睛里只有男人的翦影。  
    “本来我只想给你引路，”男人重新凑过来，“是你一次次靠近我，让我无处可逃。你自己知道平时都是用什么眼神看着我吗？”  
“⋯⋯”男孩目光飘忽，以前可能不知道，但Friday让他知道了。  
“你从什么时候开始想睡我的？”男人扳回他侧向一旁的脸，看到他尴尬地要哭不哭的样子。  
“好吧好吧，看来你从没有想过睡我，”男人被少年纯洁的反应逗笑了。“是我想睡你一一别这样看我，一想到你会去睡别人或被人睡，我就喘不上气。如果有一个人像我这样对你，你也毫不反抗吗？”  
握住少年分身的手轻轻捋动，小傢伙精神的让少年倒抽一口凉气。  
怎么可能会有别人？  
“从⋯从你不想我睡你的床开始。”男孩委屈极了，泪水串串坠落。“从你说你需要夜生活开始⋯我不要你睡别人⋯”  
“Shh⋯”男人亲吻着他的脸，他的泪，“宝贝以后我只睡你，只让你睡我的床。好吗？”  
“还有⋯你太霸道了，不让我出去玩⋯”反正都哭了，索性一次性把委屈诉光。  
前几天Friday给小Peter弄了个万圣节的costume，小Peter兴冲冲地穿给男人看，却严辞被勒令脱下再也不许穿，还不许他参加trick or treat活动。  
Tony瞬间不好了。  
以前就知道他的男孩是个天使，当天使穿上Friday准备的衣服后，Tony简直无法控制自己。  
每个男人心中都有一个Lolita，他也不例外，他简直想直接当场X哭他！  
“好了好了，今天正好万圣节。你现在可以开始了。”男人保持着手指的频率，看少年哭泣的扭曲表情，心里莫名有种满足感。  
“trick ⋯trick or treat⋯”少年小猫一样哼哼着，压抑不住被快感折磨出的泪水。  
“喏，给你一直想要的🍬。”男人亲上他的唇，“怎么样？够甜吗？”  
“永远⋯属于我吗？”迷离的眼神锁定男人的脸，看到他点头后，少年又哭又笑，想伸手抱住他又做不到，只好可怜兮兮地扭动身体。  
“是的，Mr.Parker。”男人顺着他的唇向下吻，“只要是你希望的，他愿意全部为你做到。他的灵魂只属于你一个人。”  
当男人含住小Peter时，机甲自动后退入少年的小穴，他惊叫出尖锐的哭泣。  
抓紧少年不安份扭动的腿，男人用他灵活的唇舌让少年尖叫崩溃，他如愿喝到了少年的牛奶。  
“接下来，该不听话的孩子接受教训了。”男人唤回少年后庭的纳米机器人，用自己替代。  
“好痛⋯”少年感觉自己像被剖成两半，身体瞬间紧缩。  
“乖宝贝，你不想完整的得到我吗？”男人强忍着被夹得前端爽到头皮发麻的快感，用唇和手指安慰着他的小天使。  
“要⋯”少年眼含热泪努力配合男人，懂事得让人心疼。  
Tony觉得自己现在就可以为他做任何事。就算他要星星他也会为他摘来捧到面前。  
终于合二为一时，两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。  
当男人引领他的天使律动，追随和默契让少年很快学会了享受男人给予的快感，哼哼唧唧陷入激情的漩涡。  
第一次目炫神迷，第二次欲仙欲死，第三次酣畅淋漓，第四次少年已经腰酸腿疼，全身无力，第五次他已经失去了意识，陷入昏迷。  
在经历过醒来身体里外一起红肿疼痛后，少年能下床就跑得无影无踪。  
男人认真反省诱哄，好容易才把他劝回。  
   晚上，卧室里。  
当亲眼目睹那默认状态就很壮观的器官苏醒，少年的表情都变了。  
    自豪地对上小爱人可怜兮兮的小眼神，男人坦然地点点头。  
    “Friday！”  
    男孩惨叫一声就放出蛛丝向窗口荡，却受阻于严丝合缝的玻璃。  
   “Sorry，Peter！”  
  “Good job，Fri。”  
  “Mr.Stark，Tony⋯请冷静啊啊啊一一”  
 抗拒的话语被塞回嗓子里，很快就转变为其他语气。  
    What a fine day today😜  
🔚


End file.
